Chaos for the Barber
by SweeneysDeviousLittleAngel
Summary: What happens if two trouble-making best friends fall into their favorite movie? Would Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett be able to handle the antics of two immature young women? M for the language and pranks, and just in case.:D


**ok, I'm writing this cause I was IM-ing my best friend and we were having a really weird conversation. So I hope you like it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sweeney Todd, though I wish I did just like any other fan

* * *

**

"Kayli, I'm BORED!"

"Deal with it Amy. I have no clue what we're supposed to do." Kayli chided.

"I know, let's fence!"

Kayli sighed but went along with her wacky friend's plan. She got out the rapiers that her parents had bought for her 16th birthday and tossed one to Amy. Amy caught it, a wicked grin on her face, and they begun to duel. Amy and Kayli were equal fencers so after twenty minutes, the tie was apparent. Ciara stood down and Amy grinned triumphantly.

"Let's go get ready for this stupid costume party," Kayli sighed.

Amy nodded and the two flew up to Kayli's room, pulling on 19th century pants and shirts.

"Ready?" Amy asked, handing Kayli an antique straight razor while pocketing her own.

"Let's rock London like we were born to do, my insane devil woman," Kayli laughed, wrapping her arm around Amy's as they walked down the newly familiar streets of London to the party.

The friends walked through an alley, taking a shortcut. Suddenly Kayli collapsed, pulling Amy down. As she stared at her friend in shock, a dense fog over came Amy and she slumped to the ground.

* * *

When they came to, it was dawn. Kayli looked around,confused, and Amy stirred beside her. They looked around and noticed that all the women who passed them were in dresses.

"Amy, I think we got transported back in time," Kayli giggled.

"Kayli, now is not the time to joke,"Amy growled."We just missed Devon's party!"

"Oh Amy! Come on, he's your boyfriend for Christ's sake! Don't worry about the 'll probably throw on for just you and him if you asked!"

Amy rolled her eyes and Kayli dragged her out of the alley. Stunned, they stared at the crowd who had noticed them. that's when the whispers began. Kayli knew it was about her sky blue and purple highlights in her onyx hair.

"I think you were right about the time-travel thing, Kayli."

"So what do we do?"

Amy saw the police pushing their way through the mass of humanity.

"Run!" Amy cried, tugging her friend along as they sprinted away.

They ran through the streets, ignoring the curious looks of those they passed. They came across a building that was oddly familiar to pulled her inside and they slammed the door shut, leaning against it as they fought to catch their breath. Kayli finally took in her surroundings and almost fainted as she realized where they were.

"Amy," she said in a small voice."We're in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop."

Amy's head shot up just as Mrs. Lovett herself came up from the bakehouse.

"'Ello, luvs. Wot can I do for yeh?"

"Not- mumph!"

Amy's hand had covered Kayli's mouth, knowing she would squeal what they knew and that would spell disaster for them both.

"Ummm...we were running from a couple of thugs that were after us. I hope you don't mind us being here?"

"Course not, dearie. You two just sit right there while I bring you a nice tot of gin and a pie."

"Gin yes, pie no. We don't have much of an appetite after what almost happened." Kayli lied, recovering herself.

"Of course."

The girls sat down in a booth and Kayli laid her head on her arms, tired. But all traces of weariness vanished as the shop door opened. In came a tall, lean, dark and broody man walked into the shop.

"Oh my God Amy," Kayli whispered,"That's Sweeney Todd!"

Mr. Todd heard his name and he turned, his black eyes locking onto Kayli's hazel ones.

* * *

**Kay, well that's the first chapter. Would've wrote more but I need to talk to my friend about her character and then get some much needed sleep. I didn't last night so I'll hopefully post more soon but I want at least 5 reviews so that way I know you guys like it. So, if you want more, press that little button. It's real easy. If you don't 'Amy' will hunt you down and beat you with a waffle. Seriously, she will. If she'll threaten me she'll do it to you.:)**


End file.
